Thoughtless
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Self explanatory Smutty NO flaming, please read the inner description as well. This does get kinda rough so no bashing on poor old snow! Rated M for Smut, Language and adult content. What happens when Serah wants a moment alone with her soon to be husband after not seeing him in so long?


Thoughtless

A SnowXSerah Fanfiction

 **Hello readers, I bring you the first of many of this type of story to come. No Description needed here as I already put one and also the story speaks for itself. Enjoy! SnowXSerah smut, Rated M for Language, Sexual content and adult themes. No Flaming. Please excuse if it is poorly written or has plot holes or the characters are OC. It has been forever since I wrote and need to brush up.**

Sunleth Waterscape 300 AF

Serah POV

We had just defeated Royal Ripeness and lived surprisingly. And even more surprisingly here he was again. Snow…. Every time I see him I fall more in love each time. So handsome, big and rugged. Perfect.

"Well now what?" Noel asks me as he sheathes his swords.

"Well I don't know about you but I am beat from battling that thing. I really didn't think we were going to make it out alive. I'm just glad it was smaller and a little more on our level this time."

"Psh It was no problem babe. You know I'd protect you from anything." Snow says to me with a goofy grin. He can be such a tool but he is the only one I want. I love the sound of his voice, so deep and husky. It's been so long since I had that deep husky voice in my ear. I needed a moment away from Noel, just the two of us.

"Listen Noel." I say. "It's been a long time since I was able to talk to Snow just him and I. Do you think I could have a moment with him alone?" Noel almost looked offended, his jealousy over me was getting ridiculous. He already knows Snow and I are together, there's no reason for him to act so defensive over me.

"Fine I'll go find some Behemoth to hunt or something." And with that almost mumbled statement he left. I hoped he was far enough away, he doesn't need to be spying on me or eavesdropping.

"Alone huh?" He cocked an eyebrow at me and grinned.

"Yeah, I want to be alone with the man I love. It's been so long and I've missed you so." I damn near cried when he held me in his big strong arms. I felt so small and vulnerable, yet so protected. "I wanted to be right here for so long."

"I know babe. You don't know the hell I have been going through to find you. You're on my mind every minute of every day. And even more so, I have been fantasizing about the moment I get to do this." He bent down, almost getting down to his knee to reach my level and pressed his lips to mine. I melted, he tasted the same. His scruffy beard brushed my nose, making me smile mid-kiss. His hand wrapped around my tiny waist and his other found my hair. He pulled on it and broke the kiss, he had a good grip as he traced his nose up my throat, drawing a sigh from me. His lips placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck and he drug them up my neck to my ear. "Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten to see that sexy body of yours?" The soft words uttered in my ear made my legs shake. I nodded my head, I remember the exact last time I had him and that last time I had made him a promise. I intend to fulfill that promise.

I kissed his lips and gave him a sensual look. I think he liked it because his hands found my ass and he grabbed it tightly before giving both cheeks a smack. I stood back from him and undressed myself, showing him my soft breasts and small waist. His eyes went up and down me in a hungry manner, I could see the desire in his eyes and his body language. I winked at him as I got down on my knees in front of him.

"Good girl." He said as he licked his lips, he knew what was coming. I pulled myself up to him, grasping his belt and unbuckling it. My heart was racing, I was eager to have him in my mouth. He sprang free from his pants and I had almost forgotten how big he was, my eyes widening and my jaw popping open. It throbbed when I grasped it in my hand, it looked extra big in comparison to me due to my small stature. He sucked in a quick breath when I stroked it gently. Tantalizingly I stuck my tongue straight out and just let it hover by the tip of his cock. He huffed and pushed it into my mouth, moaning with every inch that went in. He tasted amazing, I could feel the pre-cum spilling onto the back of my tongue as he throbbed erratically in my mouth. I looked up at him and he was gazing at me, almost holding back. I swirled my tongue on the head and sucked hard, he almost lost his balance and groaned loudly. Well if Noel was anywhere near he knew what we were doing. I moved my lips back and forth and stroked my tongue on the bottom of his cock. I tipped my head to the side and let his cock protrude from the side of my cheek. He growled and rubbed his hand on the bulge of my cheek. He wrapped his hands in my hair and held it back as he thrust his hips into my mouth, fucking it senseless. I moaned as I felt the tip hitting the back of my throat. I pulled away to breathe and he whimpered at the loss of contact. I opened my mouth and took him back once I caught my breath. I slid his cock all the way to the back of my throat and pushed myself a little further and let it slide into my throat all the way. Tentatively I breathed through my nose as he growled at the feeling of my warm throat. I had never done this before. "Ohhh yes baby, God I love that." He withdrew himself slightly and I wrapped my tongue around his cock and sucked hard. I came off with a loud pop, making his cock throb for more. I grasped it in my hand and licked from the bottom to the top where I swirled my tongue in circles for him to see. I sucked him back into my mouth, eliciting a hiss. "Babe if you keep that up you're gonna get a big mouth full of pent up sexual frustration." I giggled and sucked hard, making him throw his head back. He looked up at me as feral as a Behemoth and grabbed my throat. He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me roughly, biting my lips and sucking my tongue. I groaned and felt myself drip for him. His fingers knew exactly where to touch as he rolled my hard pink nipples in his calloused fingers. My legs shook and my breathing became ragged.

"Snow…." I breathed into his lips.

"Yeah I know what you want baby." He said as his fingers touched my dripping pussy. I quivered at his slightest movement. He pinched my clit and smiled at the reaction I gave. I threw my head back and gave a loud groan, it had been too long. I hadn't even touched myself since our last session. I was very sensitive. "Mmmmm I like that face, let's see what other ones I can make my little princess make." He pushed me back and I was laying on the ground facing him, he removed more of his clothing but wasn't totally naked. He knelt down in front of me and kissed my hips.

"Oh, baby!" I shouted as he bit them gently. He grinned and drug his scruffy face up to my breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and pinching the other with his hand. His exposed cock brushed my pelvis and I felt my hips come off the ground to meet his.

"Shhhh babe, Noel will hear us if you get too loud. You will get what you need." He flipped me over in one fell swoop and I was on my knees facing away from him. He grasped my ass hard and smacked each cheek. He lowered himself to my ear and breathed a shaky breath. His cock brushed my clit and I felt my legs just about buckle. What an amazing sexual connection we have. He pulled my hair back so my back arched and he positioned himself at my entrance, but stopped. I whimpered and tried to look back at him but his hold on my hair prevented that. He spanked me hard and left a searing print. He slowly pushed himself into me. Good lord was I a virgin again? My mouth opened wide at his insertion, he was so big. I moaned and he groaned loudly. The heat was intense and how much effort was needed for him to insert himself was immense. His whole member slid into me all the way and I felt him hit my cervix. He sighed and spanked one of my cheeks. My legs began shaking as I pleaded for him to move. I ground my hips on him and he hissed. He pulled back slowly and thrust himself into me with force. I nearly screamed.

"Ah! Snow…..Ohhhh" I moaned as he began thrusting wildly. He reached around and found my clit and rubbed it. It was too much sensation for how long it had been since I had him. I orgasmed hard. My cunt quivering and pulsing around his cock and my eyes rolling back into my head. I screamed his name as he kept pounding into me. He pulled my hair and arched my back, his other hand on my hip keeping me in place. Once I came back from my orgasm I was on my back, when the heck did that happen? "Snow, baby that was amazing." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ohhh baby we aren't done yet." My bliss was soon replaced by the sensation of his cock pounding in and out of me again, this time it was rubbing just right. He was hitting my spot with every thrust. I was soon screaming and arching my back off the ground. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed and he was breathing out like a crazed bull. He was almost at his limit and the pulsations of his cock confirmed it. He grasped my breasts and twisted my nipples gently, sending me over the edge once more. Screaming.

"Ahhhh! Oh God!" I said as I was cumming. He grabbed both my hips and flipped me over on my knees again and pounded into me like it was the last time he would see me. It was overwhelming, I came again and again until I heard a roar. I twisted back to see his eye staring straight into mine. He grasped my neck gently and fucked me until I came one more time. His thrusts stilled and I felt his cock pumping every last drop of cum inside me. He groaned and withdrew himself, watching as his cum dripped from me. He slowly turned me over and held me against him.

"Oh baby, you don't know how much I needed that." I played with his chest for a moment before looking up at him. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me passionately.

"I needed it just as much. I love you."

"I love you too Serah." I sighed and grabbed my clothes and dressed myself and Snow did the same. That was amazing. My legs felt like jelly and I was on cloud 9. I heard a rustle in the trees and looked up. Some leaves and branches fell but there was nothing. I wonder what Noel was up to.

Noel POV

"Tch, that guy is pathetic. I can show her what a real man is like."

TO BE CONTINUED!

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. It's been a long time since I wrote a smut that detailed. Please review and tell me how it was. Keep negative comments to yourself I already explained why it may have been bad. I intend to write a second chapter but we all know my track record for that. Who knows if it does well enough it might get one.**


End file.
